supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150827223121
"Wow. Wenn ich jetzt noch da arbeiten würde, dann hättet ihr mich echt in Schwierigkeiten gebracht", Lynn starrte auf den Leichensack hinab, "Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?" Jason hörte auf, Holz aufzuschichten und drehte sich zu der kleinen Rothaarigen um, sah ihr in die Augen und flüsterte: "Lynn. Die ganze Autofahrt über hast du Fragen gestellt. Und geredet. Und... Was auch immer, jetzt sei bitte mal für fünf Minuten still, verdammt." Melissa sah auf das Holz, während sie Lynn antwortete: "Das ist 'ne verdammt wichtige Sache. Hier sind wir alle uns das erste Mal begegnet, kurz bevor wir in einen Formwandler gerannt sind, der uns mächtig verarscht hat." Es war tatsächlich der Ort, an dem sich damals Melissa, Draco, Mei und Connor das zweite Mal begegnet waren. Der Wald, die Lichtung, auf der sie sich hatten treffen wollen, nachdem sie sich mitten auf der Straße zufällig begegnet waren. Und in dem Wald war die damals sehr schüchterne und nervöse Bridget mitten in Melissa hineingekracht, bevor sie dann Nina und Johnny kennengelernt hatten. Und dann Bonnie, Ina und Selena. Letztere, begonnen bei Nina, die seltsamerweise nicht auf Anrufe reagierte, kannten den Ort nicht, aber für den Rest war es der Beginn und führte zu dieser Art Patchworkfamilie, die sie jetzt darstellten. "Ich glaub, das ist genug Holz", stellte Connor fest und Mei nickte langsam. Johnny wischte die Hände an seinen Hosenbeinen ab. "Wer-", begann Draco, doch verstummte, als er Jasons leeren Blick sah. Er ging wie mechanisch hin und begann, das weiße Laken, dass er mitgebracht hatte um den Leichensack zu wickeln, dann trug er sie zu dem Scheiterhaufen und legte sie ab. Ina tränkte das Holz mit Spiritus und alle traten einen Schritt zurück, als Mel ein Streichholz entzündete und das Holz Feuer fing. Die Flammen leckten langsam an dem Holz und arbeiteten sich weiter vor, alles was man hörte war das Knacken des Holzes. Es fing ganz plötzlich an, keiner hatte es erwartet, Jasons Stimme. Es sang. Erst leise, wie in Trance, die Augen glänzten, der nicht vergossenen Tränen wegen und Lynn hielt fast den Atem an, als der Text bei den Jägern ankam. "Sound the bugle now play it just for me. As the seasons change remember how I used to be." Es war kurz still, Jason pausierte, seine Stimme brach und zur Überraschung aller, übernahm Lynn und Jason fand seine Stimme wieder. "Now I can't go on I can't even start. I've got nothing left just an empty heart. I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight. There's nothing more for me lead me away... or leave me lying here." Als die erste Strophe endete, wusste Melissa, wie es weiterging. Sie kannte das Lied. Und plötzlich war der Text da, wie aus dem Nichts. Sie sah kurz zu Mei hinüber, die kaum merklich nickte und Jason und Lynn unterstützte, bis auch Melissa einstieg. "Sound the bugle now tell them I don't care. There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere. Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark. Lay right down, decide not to go on." Nun hörte man leise im Hintergrund sogar Johnny, der die Arme um Meis Hüften gelegt hatte und sie sanft wiegte. Draco und Ina starrten ins Feuer. Connor bewegte den Kopf im Takt. "Then from on high somewhere in the distance. There's a voice that calls remember who you are. If you lose yourself your courage soon will follow." Es blieb wieder kurz still, und als Jason die nfolgenden zwei Zeilen sang, brach seine Stimme. "So be strong tonight remember who you are." Dafür klangen die Stimmen der anderen viel kraftvoller, als Ina ihr Handy einschaltete und die Stelle fand und die Elektronik die letzte Strophe spielte und alle Stimmen zumindest ganz leise zu vernehmen waren, bis auf Dracos, der sich auf die Gitarre im Hintergrund konzentrierte, und versuchte, nicht allzu viel Rauch ins Gesicht zu bekommen. "You're a soldier now fighting in a battle. To be free once more that's worth fighting for." "Und wir kämpfen weiter", beendete Ina und drehte sich um, um zum Wagen zurück zu gehen. Und irgendwie waren das genau die richtigen Worte gewesen.